This is a revised - A2 - application for a training program to seek funding support for medical students, ENT residents, graduate and postdoctoral trainees in a blend of basic and clinical science, which is tailored towards the science related to communicative disorders. The goal of this training program is to produce a new type of clinician scientist who is poised to exchange ideas, expertise, and techniques leading to the direct and effective flow and translation of basic-science discoveries into clinical testing and applications. In addition, such a clinical scientist will have the ability to generate mechanistic hypotheses that are derived from clinical research, which can be tested directly at the basic cellular level. The second objective is to produce new PhDs and postdoctoral scientists, who are not only capable of establishing independent research programs, but are also adept at recognizing and integrating relevant basic-science problems into clinically germane answers and solutions. This will be done by assimilating basic pre- and postdoctoral fellows, into a doctrine training program. The training plan will operate under the auspices of the Communication Science Program in the Department of Otolaryngology, which draws 43 faculty (28 primary and 15 associate members) from 5 schools and 12 departments making it a multidisciplinary program. The trainers have extramurally funded research programs that incorporate approaches ranging from behavior, systems, cellular/molecular biology, biochemistry, physiology and translational research using animal models (e.g., C. elegans, primates) and humans. The primary research emphasis of these trainers is on sensory and communication sciences and disorders. The proposed training program will be enhanced with formal course work that will focus on: 1) communication science, 2) summer schools, 3) doctrine from bench to bedside, 4) biostatistics and epidemiology including clinical-study design, 5) bioethics, 6) molecular biology and genetics, with emphasis on human genetics and diseases, 7) oral presentations skills, 8) grant and manuscript writing strategies, and 9) understanding career-related issues. In addition, the training program will sponsor an annual retreat and Distinguished Speaker Seminars. Funds for 2.5 trainees are requested. The institution commitment will cover 1.5 trainees to ensure a balance of a basic and clinical translational science program consisting of 4 trainees per year.